<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244055">Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura hasn't let go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elise/Sakura (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for femslashficlets, 'fragrant'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh!" Elise breathed in deep when they stepped into the shop. Sakura had promised sweets but the smell was amazing and nearly overwhelming. </p>
<p>"It's wonderful," Sakura said quickly as she grabbed for Elise's hand to tow her over to the main counter and the bowls of fresh candies waiting to be scooped and wrapped. "We can get whatever we want and then spend all afternoon eating them." </p>
<p>Elise nodded, not even thinking of anything but the candy in front of her at first. But then she realized that Sakura hadn't let go of her hand... </p>
<p>Which was just as sweet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>